


Supportive:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior explained his relationship to Tani, What does she do, & say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Supportive:

*Summary: Junior explained his relationship to Tani, What does she do, & say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Tani Rey was worried about her lover, Officer Junior Reigns, She knows that his relationship with his father is difficult, & it’s affecting him, & his life. She hopes that things will get better, & he can be happy, & live his life, the way that he wants it.

 

Junior, in the meantime, He was feeling alone, & sad, Even though, He has ohana, & he loves them, Just like they love him. But, He wants more, & he knows that he has to make the first move, Cause his father won’t. As a good man, He has to make the first move, & hopefully, It will go good, & they can have a great relationship.

 

Junior wiped his eyes, after he visited his father, & he felt so happy, Cause he & his old man had a wonderful talk. He was glad to have his dad back in his life, & knew that their future will be brighter than ever before.

 

The Young Man comes home, & fills the ex-lifeguard on what happened, & he kisses her, & said smiling, “Thank you, For being supportive”, “It’s my pleasure”, She said, & they spent time together, & went inside to have a romantic dinner.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
